Some gas treatment systems utilize radio frequency (RF) energy to ignite a plasma within a conduit to at least partially destroy or break down the gases flowing through the conduit. For example RF energy may be provided to a conductive coil disposed about a dielectric tube to facilitate ignition of gases flowing through the dielectric tube to form a plasma to treat the gases. However, the inner wall of the dielectric tube undesirably becomes eroded over time and needs to be replaced. The inventors have observed that replacement of the dielectric tube typically requires replacement of expensive components coupled to the dielectric tube.
Therefore, the inventors have provided an improved gas treatment system for treating a gas in a conduit that enables portions of the system to advantageously be reused rather than thrown away.